


Taking The Edge Off

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extramarital Affairs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Stress Relief, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: Oscar is in a bad mood and taking it out on Nick and Phil, the good thing is that Alf knows how to deal with the sergeant.





	Taking The Edge Off

"Do I make myself clear?!"

 

"Yes Sarge"

 

The outburst, following a somewhat lengthy tirade, was shouted in the familiar voice of Blaketon, at the moment coloured by short tempered anger. Followed by the dejected twin mumbling of constables Rowan and Bellamy.

 

They both gave Alf a wry look as they made their way past his desk, and on towards the exit. He gave them a raised eyebrow and a small smirk in return, cigarette momentarily forgotten between his fingers. He turned in his chair, and caught a glance of Blaketon's stiff back as he marched back into his office. He sighed. Someone was in a right mood this afternoon, really ought to be kept away from innocent coppers doing all they could. Someone should have a word or two with him. Perhaps give him something else to think about. He could...well he knew something that might work. He drew in a sharp breath.

 

Could he? Should he? Sod it.

 

Putting the unlit cigarette back into the package, he hauled himself out of the chair and cautiously made his way towards Blaketon's office.

 

The station was quiet at this hour, and the knock on the door sounded loud in hush between the walls. He received a muffled but no less gruff "Enter" from the other side. Blaketon barely looked up as he walked into his office, only giving him a quick glance over the rim of his reading glasses. "What is it now Ventress?" he bit out, the remnants of his anger still smouldering right beneath his oh so clam fasade. Alf gently closed the door behind him, making double sure that it was shut. Don't you think you were being a bit unreasonable towards the lads back there?" he asked, and made himself the full focus of Oscar Blaketon's sharp eyes and irate temper.

 

Smoothly, like a cat sneaking up on it's prey, Oscar rose from his chair. Walking over to stand well within Alf's personal space. Something Alf was more then used to by now, and he did not react at all when Oscar reached out to straighten his crooked tie and smooth down his rumpled shirt. "I really don't think so Ventress" he said in a low voice. "We cannot tolerate slipshod practises around here can we?" Alf was about to give a reply, but Oscar spoke over him. "You know, as does Rowan and Bellamy know, that I require the utmost diligence" He went on to touch up the buttons on Alf's jacket, movements full of suppressed frustration.

 

"I know" Alf said quietly, using one hand to halt Oscar's hands on the lapels to his shirt, and placing the other on his shoulder. Effectively shocking the man into silence. "And so does Rowan and Bellamy" he continued. "They're doing all they can, you know that" he said in a low voice.

 

Oscar took in the way Alf looked at him, head cocked a little to the side and hooded eyes speaking volumes. "Alf.." he murmured, taking hold of the hand Alf had put on his shoulder. "You cannot..." he began, giving Alf a small smile. "We cannot..not here.."he continued. His half-hearted protest cut short by having his senses invaded by the scent of cigarettes and a warm mouth on his neck.

 

Alf felt more than he heard, the sigh Oscar breathed out. "Honestly" Oscar murmured. More to himself then to Alf really. He removed his hand from Alf's shirt collar to the back of his neck, while Alf placed both his hands on his sergeants waist.

 

A few steps back, and Oscar was perched on the edge of his desk. The bulky frame of Alf between his legs, and the constables substantial belly comfortably pushed up against his torso. Alf shifted his attention to his mouth, kissing him languidly and quite skilfully truth be told, the taste of cigarettes be damned. It really was not fair to spring this kind of (really damn good) behaviour on a man while he was supposed to be working! He moved his hands down Alf's chest to his belly, warm and hefty against his hands, not to mention ticklish. Alf's quiet chuckle against his mouth made the growing tightness of his trousers become more pressing by the second.

 

Picking up his scattered thoughts, Oscar gave his constable a gentle push, severing the kiss they shared somewhat abruptly. "Not that this is not lovely.." Oscar murmured, trying to will away his obvious need for this encounter. "But I'd say this is neither the time nor the Place" His (traitorous) hands still tracing teasingly across Alf's belly, making the constable give him an unimpressed look.

 

An unimpressed look that became an amused snort when Oscar pulled him in for a few more gentle kisses. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "I can leave you to it you know.." He took a few steps back. "Or I could.." he mused, slowly kneeling in front of his sergeant. He could see how Oscar's eyes grew a couple shades darker at that.

 

"Alf" It came out more as a drawn out breathless groan then as an uttering of his name. Much due to the fact that Alf choose that moment to close his mouth over the hard bulge in his sergeants trousers, his eyes shining with amusement. Oscar closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the familiar pleasure. Heat and damp and friction. Before opening his eyes again to take in the way Alf's silver hair fell across his eyes, and the light flush that had crept across his features. He looked up to meet Oscar's eyes, sucking down emphatically and with obvious enjoyment before pulling away. "But as you said" Alf began, making a move to stand up again. "I should leave you to it". Oscar rolled his eyes and shook his head in fond exasperation, threading his fingers into Alf's hair. "Please" he whispered, tracing his constable's bottom lip with his thumb. "Please stay" He chuckled. "We might as well see this through now" 

 

Alf smiled in victory, leaning into the hand Oscar had twined into his hair. "Naturally" He said softly, stroking the back of his knuckles down the length of Oscar's erection. His own throbbing in sympathy.

 

With practised ease, Alf got his sergeant's trousers open with one hand, his other hand carefully resting above his own hard cock, growing harder still in anticipation of what he was about to do. Oscar sighed in contentment when Alf finally wrapped one callused hand around the base of his prick, tugging it out of the confinement of his clothes.

 

The first lick to the head of his cock was pure bliss. Warm, wet and skilful, teasing the slit and pushing roughly against the underside of his heavy member, before his constable with ease took all of him down to the base. He slumped further against his desk, groaning softly and whispering words of encouragement and praise. Alf pulled back with a rather obscene slurping sound before he went back down. His constable's groan of pleasure vibrating around his cock.

 

His hand was still buried in Alf's hair, and he gave him a careful tug, making the other man moan around his mouthful. Oscar smiled fondly, watching how Alf pushed down on the large bulge of his own hard prick. He chuckled, there really was too much of the man in every way.

 

"Are you going to come in your trousers again Ventress?" he asked softly, brushing a finger over Alf's eyebrow. Alf looked at him with heavy-lidded eyes, dark and stormy with arousal. His tongue trailed a hot path down the underside of Oscar's member as he pulled away. "I'll try not to Sarge" he murmured, voice rougher then usual. Squirming under Oscar's knowing gaze, his cock hot and heavy between his legs. "Good" Oscar whispered, tenderly brushing Alf's sweat damp hair away from his eyes.

 

Both hands placed securely upon Oscar's waist, and his legs spread wider for balance, a thick and sensitive prick pushing against the front of his trousers, he leaned back in. Licking the underside of his cock from base to head. Letting the head rest comfortably upon his tongue, and uttering a small needy whimper at the feel and taste. His cock throbbed in warning as he took all of his sergeant to the base once more. Hard hot brand down his throat, fuck why did it feel so damn good? He squirmed as he sucked and licked, watching Oscar through half-closed eyes. Feeling the warmth of his own blush.

 

Oscar had one hand in Alf's hair and one hand on his shoulder. Gently combing his fingers through the silver strands. "You doing great" he murmured. A particularly well placed lick made him shudder and groan deeply. "Christ you're good" he breathed out. He could feel how close he was, the need for a good orgasm burning hotly. He stood up a bit straighter, both hands in Alf's hair now. Carefully, he thrusted into his open mouth. "This fine with you?" he asked gently. Alf gave a short nod, and squeezed Oscar's upper thigh.

 

With slow and attentive movements he thrusted into his constables mouth again, pulling back and repeating the movement. All the while keeping his eyes locked with Alf's heated gaze. Fingers brushing over his sweat damp temples with tender touches.

 

"The things you make me do" he said, making Alf chuckle, the constable's grey eyes slightly glazed over with pleasure. "You're about to make me come" he whispered hotly, grabbing Alf by the collar. "Gonna spill down your throat" he murmured, making Alf close his eyes and moan deep in his chest. "I know how much you enjoy that" A few more slow thrusts and he could no longer hold back, spilling his release in hot hard jets down the other man's throat. Bliss for the both of them.

 

Alf pulled back in a daze, blinking a few times and looking up at Oscar. Smiling a bit lopsided and dragging the back of his hand over his mouth. "Better now?" he asked amiably.

 

Oscar look down at Alf who was still kneeling with his legs spread. His hard and fat cock still needy and untouched under the overhanging curve of his soft belly. "Much better" Oscar said, reaching out to help pull Alf to his feet again. "And you managed to hold yourself this time" he said mischievously, giving Alf a deep kiss and feeling the other man's hot blush.

 

He waisted no time in getting Alf's trousers open. Taking the thick member into his hand and closing his fingers around it, letting Alf set the pace himself. As usual Alf preferred slow and measured, only biting his bottom lip and shyly asking if Oscar could close his hand a bit tighter.

 

They traded soft kisses, Oscar's other hand caressing Alf's lower back and backside, giving it an appreciative squeeze. They leaned their foreheads against each other, Alf's breath coming in short gasps. Oscar trailed his fingers gently over his craggy features, his thumb settling against his soft bottom lip. "So close now, I'll get you there" Oscar promised, squeezing his thick cock and caressing the head of his prick just the way he knew he liked it. Alf gave him a warning look. He was right on the edge now, Oscar's ministrations encouraging him to fall. "Sarge I'm going to.." he groaned, just before his heavy cock began spilling hard over Oscar's hand and the floor between them. Several thick jets of seed from the slit of his fat prick.

 

Oscar kissed Alf hard as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. Laughing a little at mess Alf managed to make.

 

They both were leaning heavenly on the desk, Alf looking down between them and giving Oscar a sheepish look. "Sorry about that" he murmured. Oscar shook his head and gave Alf a kiss to the cheek and to his nose. "I'd say you really needed that" he said good-naturedly. "And were I a younger man that would have made me ready to go one more round" Alf smiled at that, letting Oscar tuck them both back into their respective trousers, sighing when Oscar caressed his now sated prick through the clothing. He felt like he could do with one more proper spilling like that very soon truth be told.

 

Oscar smiled knowingly, replacing his hand to rub Alf's large and warm belly.

 

"Got any plans for tonight Ventress?" he asked conversationally

 

"No Sarge" Alf said softly.

 

"Good"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really know what ship to pick..


End file.
